This invention relates to glossy coatings. In one of its more particular aspects this invention relates to coatings prepared from non-aqueous dispersions of methacrylic polymers.
Methacrylic polymers such as polymers of lower alkyl methacrylates and copolymers thereof are widely used in a variety of coating applications. Aqueous emulsions of methacrylic polymers dry to produce generally glossy coatings and are used in emulsion paints. They are also used in heat-resistant and fumeproof enamels and in fluorescent coatings.